


enough for us

by sunbaenims



Series: grab an end, pull hard, and make a wish [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenims/pseuds/sunbaenims
Summary: the moon shimmers across the gentle waves and sunggyu sees it in sungyeol’s eyes. they’re dark and sharp, and sunggyu holds his breath.





	enough for us

Sungjong celebrates his twentieth birthday in Howon’s favourite pub in Busan, where they’d all gathered for the weekend before classes kick off. Howon had had them all drink makgeolli before they’d left his house, so Sungjong is already flushed with sweat, shiny at his hairline when they start playing _Sam Yuk Gu_.

“Somebody is going to be carrying him back to the house,” Sungyeol says to Sunggyu, mouth hidden by his fist. The top three buttons of his white dress shirt are undone and his bare knee brushes against Sunggyu’s underneath the table.

Sunggyu laughs. “It’s not going to be me.” he chances a glance at Sungjong, halfheartedly protesting his last miss as Dongwoo pours him another shot of soju. Woohyun lifts the glass to Sungjong’s lips and Sungjong’s eyes squeeze shut as Woohyun tips the liquid into his mouth.

“Of course not,” Sungyeol agrees, eyes shimmery under the booth lights as they find Sunggyu’s. “You’d never get off our backs if we let you.”

Sunggyu elbows him. “Shut up.” he hides his grin by snatching Howon’s bottle of soju and turning to Sungyeol expectantly. 

“Are you going to serve me, hyungnim?” Sungyeol’s voice drops low suddenly and his gaze is challenging, both hands already cupping his empty glass. Something in Sunggyu’s stomach flips and he shifts in his seat, but holds Sungyeol’s gaze anyway.

Sungyeol doesn’t look away as Sunggyu pours him a shot. It should annoy Sunggyu, but all he feels is prickling heat at the back of his neck. “Drink,” he says, watching Sungyeol cover the glass and his mouth with large hands, eyes skirting Sunggyu’s face until he tips his head back and downs the shot.

The glass clinks as Sungyeol sets it down on the table. He reaches for the bottle still held in Sunggyu’s hand, but is interrupted by Howon jabbing his elbow into Sunggyu’s ribs.

“Hyung,” Howon demands, redness spread along his cheekbones. “Are you two going to glare at each other or play?”

“We’re playing, we’re playing,” Sunggyu assures. The music isn’t overly loud, but Sunggyu can feel the beat of the bass underneath his skin. He drinks the shot Sungyeol’d poured him as an apology and then they’re counting again.

Myungsoo’s words are slow to come, but his hands are even slower. He’s more gone than Sungjong, slumped against a laughing Dongwoo who keeps slipping full glass shots under his nose. They switch to _Baskin Robbins 31_ when Sungjong misses his every clap and start playing _Titanic_ when Howon’s already helped a wobbly Myungsoo outside.

“You’re so bad at this,” Sungyeol chuckles after Sunggyu’s chugged his second glass of _somaek_. The broad line of his shoulders is more slumped now, relaxed, drawing Sunggyu’s eyes to it and the spread of bare skin at Sungyeol’s collarbone.

“It’s a hoax.” Sunggyu accuses, squinting at Woohyun and Dongwoo on either side of Sungjong. He waves his hand at them. “Did you not see those two planning my downfall?”

The alcohol’s coursing through his blood, making everything lighter, warmer, quieter. Woohyun’s laughter is less loud in Sunggyu’s ears than it looks, judging by the way Woohyun’s mouth is hanging open.

“Aww, hyung!” Dongwoo’s lips draw into a pout and he knocks a half-full shot into Sungjong’s lap as he reaches across the table for Sunggyu. “You know we didn’t mean it like that!”

“Dongwoo _hyung_ ,” Sungjong gasps. Sunggyu’s pulling away from the grabby hands reaching for him, shoving Dongwoo back in his seat as Woohyun dumps a stack of napkins in Sungjong’s lap.

“Kids,” Sunggyu scoffs, tone fonder than he’d like it to be. He ignores Sungyeol’s side glance and focuses on Woohyun who’s now patting Sungjong’s thin, sticky forearm with _you’re fine, Jjong_. The lights above them seem more dimmed, but the background noise has grown louder. There’s more people inside than an hour ago, despite it being a Sunday night, and the air is sweltering.

Sunggyu tugs at his collar. “It’s so hot,” he complains, pressing a bottle wet with condensation to his neck. No one is listening to him, Woohyun and Dongwoo talking over Sungjong across the table.

A hand squeezes his bare thigh where his shorts have ridden up and Sunggyu’s back straightens with it. “Let’s get out,” Sungyeol says in a low tone, already out of his chair, lips close to Sunggyu’s ear. Sunggyu stays still despite the chills spilling down his back, gaze on the trio opposite them. Sungyeol pats his thigh. “C’mon. They’ll handle each other.”

Outside, the air is pleasant. The summer humidity has lifted and a gentle breeze wrinkles Sungyeol’s open collar. Sunggyu tears his eyes away from it as they cross the road, shoes sinking into soft sand.

Sungyeol bumps their shoulders together. “You all right?”

Sunggyu knows Sungyeol is a better drinker, but he doesn’t have to admit it. “Fine,” he nods, glancing ahead. The bridge lights are on, yellow and pretty, to make up for the starless sky.

The brush of Sungyeol’s fingers against his is gentle, comforting. It’s dark and quiet, faint laughter echoing from their left, but Sunggyu still pulls away when Sungyeol catches his hand.

“Have the drinks not loosened you up at all?” Sungyeol’s words are playful, but there’s an accusing undertone to them. Sunggyu’s fingers itch to curl into fabric that isn’t there.

He draws up his shoulders. “Don’t play around like that.”

Sungyeol hums and steps ahead of him, form growing smaller in Sunggyu’s eyes as Sungyeol nears the sea in big strides. It was warm when Sunggyu dipped his toes into wet sand this morning, hours after Howon and Sungyeol had stepped over their sleeping bodies to catch the low, morning tide.

When Sunggyu reaches him, Sungyeol has still got his sneakers on but he’s standing close enough for water to lap at the tips of his soles. The rush of the sea is quiet and peaceful, the long line of it disappearing into the night sky.

“I’ve been looking at apartments in Suwon,” Sunggyu says softly; his voice still cuts through the silence. Sungyeol turns his head towards him slower than Sunggyu had expected, eyes tracing Sunggyu’s face.

“I noticed.”

“There’s a cheap studio thirty or so minutes away from campus.” The moon shimmers across the gentle waves and Sunggyu sees it in Sungyeol’s eyes. They’re dark and sharp, and Sunggyu holds his breath.

Sungyeol reaches for his hand again and Sunggyu lets him. “What about your job?”

Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Sunggyu shrugs. “I’ll find something. I have enough to get us through the first two months.” Sungyeol’s eyes are softer now, but he’s hesitant in a way foreign to Sunggyu. It tangles knots in Sunggyu’s stomach and he draws in a breath. “Jeonju’s got nothing for me, Sungyeol.” Not enough.

“Okay,” Sungyeol says after a moment of silence. His lips quiver, slowly pulling up into a small smile. “You ought to cook and clean then, since you’ll be staying home.”

Something in Sunggyu’s chest lifts. He doesn’t let it distract him but tightens his hold on Sungyeol’s hand instead, crouching down and pulling against Sungyeol’s weight when he realises what’s happening, splashing a handful of seawater at Sungyeol’s face. “Fuck off!”

“Do you have a desire to swim with the fish, hyung?” Sungyeol’s hands are pushing at Sunggyu’s back now, pressing down until Sunggyu topples over into soft, wet, sticky sand.

Sungyeol’s pulled back when Sunggyu looks up with an affronted glare, the wide grin on his face bright in the moonlight. “Enjoying yourself?”

“You’re dead,” is what Sunggyu replies, pushing up onto his feet. Sungyeol’s already taken off down the beach, laughter ringing all around Sunggyu.

“We both know you’re too slow to catch me.” he’s stopped at a distance, walking backwards in small, carefree steps. Sunggyu watches his smirking face, the quiff falling over his forehead and the shirt stretched across his shoulders, steps light like a child’s, and feels overcome with warmth spilling into his chest.

He gives into a run. Sungyeol waits until he’s close before putting his long, strong legs to use, but Sunggyu still snatches a handful of his shirt, pulling with enough force to send them both tumbling down.

Sungyeol huffs when his back hits the ground, but he’s smiling up at Sunggyu. There’s sand under Sunggyu’s knees and in his sneakers and on his hands; he rubs some off on Sungyeol’s chest, straddling him when Sungyeol attempts to push him off.

“Stop,” he pants, fighting against the force of Sungyeol’s arms shoving him back, but he knows Sungyeol’s only doing it halfheartedly. He lets go suddenly, so Sunggyu loses support and has to catch himself with both hands in sand, one at each side of Sungyeol’s head.

His chest is rising and falling heavily, breaths loud in the small gap between them. Sungyeol’s eyes are tender as he brushes a thumb over Sunggyu’s cheek. “Get your bony ass off my thighs.”

Sunggyu laughs despite himself. “My ass isn’t bony.” he pulls back, grabbing fistfuls of Sungyeol’s skewed dress shirt and sitting up. Sungyeol’s eyes lock on his as Sungyeol’s hand finds his ass and then slips down to the back of his thigh, hold tight as his fingers rub over the sparse hairs at the hem of Sunggyu’s shorts.

“Don’t lie to yourself, hyung.” Sungyeol says, bending a knee to jostle Sunggyu forwards. He pinches at the skin under his fingers. “I’d know.”

“No respect,” Sunggyu mutters, a betraying smile on his lips. He pushes a sandy hair through Sungyeol’s quiff and then rolls off him, falling onto his back next to Sungyeol.

The sky is still as dark. Their mixed exhales are all Sunggyu can hear, soft until they blend with the rush of the sea. He feels loosened, now. His heart is calm in his ribcage, like it’s fallen into place.

Sungyeol hooks their ankles together. “You’re sure you want to come to Suwon?”

Sunggyu watches the moon, lifting his hand to cover it with his thumb. When he drops it, it’s still the same. Maybe a little brighter.

“I’m sure.”


End file.
